


My Brothers, My Heroes

by SimpingForTurts



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpingForTurts/pseuds/SimpingForTurts
Summary: Mikey loves his brothers so much! Todd thinks Mikey should tell them exactly how he feels with his heartfelt drawing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	My Brothers, My Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Together We Rise Zine!  
> Its honestly just fluff and Mikey being adorable!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Michelangelo sat perched at the top of the large waterslide mountain that resided in Cuddle Cakes Puppy Rescue. His big blue eyes were currently watching as his brothers all played happily amongst the playful puppies, having the time of their lives. Mikey smiled to himself as he watched Raphael take some puppies down the waterslide on his massive shell, the big snapper laughing loudly as the puppies yelped with joy. On the other side of the rescue centre Leonardo was having a blast with the pups as he rode with them on the little space ship rides, shouting over to their genius brother Donatello, that he should definitely try it out! Donnie, on the other hand was happy enough chilling out on an inflatable lilo in the little pool, equipped with a drink of Todd’s oh so amazing lemonade. Once again the box turtle smiled to himself and a little happy sigh escaped his lips.

“What cha doing up here all by yourself when your brothers are down there having so much fun?” That familiar and cheerful voice brought him out of his little happy daze.

Todd was standing beside him, a worried look on his usually joyful face. It wasn’t like the youngest turtle to not be joining in on the fun.

“Is something wrong Michelangelo?”

Mikey looked back up at his moustached friend and shook his head. He looked back down at his brothers again and for a second his eyes welled up a little with tears. Todd immediately jumped into action, plopping down to sit beside Mikey and throwing a comforting arm around him.

“Oh no no no, there’s definitely something wrong, please tell me Michelangelo.” Todd spoke gently, hoping so desperately that soft words and comforting touches would help to ease the little turtle and get him to talk.

“Actually Todd, I’m really happy!” Mikey replied, turning around to face the capybara.

Tears streamed gently down Mikey’s face and he wiped them away with his hand before looking back up at his friend.

“Gee Mikester, you don’t look that happy. If this is you happy, I’d hate to see ya sad!” Todd replied, taking out a little handkerchief and wiping Mikey’s eyes with it. That made Mikey smile widely. Oh, trust Todd to always have exactly what he needed in any given situation.

“Thanks Todd but…let me explain.” The young turtle pointed out to his brothers.

“My brothers, they mean the world to me and just…look how content they are!”

Todd followed Mikey’s gaze down to his brothers and the capybara smiled knowingly.

“You’re just so glad to have them alive and well, after what happened with that big ole Shredder guy, boy that was scary Michelangelo! I don’t blame you for appreciating them being here!” Todd gently placed his hand on the box turtles shoulder, giving him his biggest smile.

“They love you so much ya know, they would protect you through even the craziest times.”

Mikey smiled, watching his brothers just being themselves and not having to worry about training or fighting evil armour demons!

“Yeah, I know…they may be mutated turtles and they may be dummies and fight sometimes but they are the best brothers a guy could ask for.” Mikey spoke softly and Todd noticed that the smaller turtle had been doodling something.

A sheet of paper was sat by his side along with lots of different coloured pens and crayons. It looked like Mikey had been drawing a big family portrait of sorts. Todd could see Raphael had been drawn, Mikey was drawn on his back giving the snapping turtle a cuddle. Below them Leo was drawn to have a big “Champion” belt around him and beside Leo, Donnie had been drawn with a sign saying “Smartest Brother” with a big smile on his face. Just below the drawings of the turtle brothers there was big fancily decorated words.

“My Amazing Brothers, My Heroes.”

That really made Todd’s heart melt! Michelangelo really was such a little sweetheart and the capybara was glad to have him as a friend.

“Hey Mikester, you should show your brothers that lovely drawing you created there.” Todd gently suggested, hoping it wasn’t a private drawing that Mikey didn’t want anyone seeing.

Mikey began to blush hard, not expecting his moustached friend to notice his little masterpiece.

“O-Oh umm, I uh, I wasn’t planning on sharing it.” Mikey stuttered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He loved his brothers a lot but he just wasn’t sure about showing them something like this. Truth be told, he was scared of being called babyish by them.

“You should, I personally think they would absolutely love it! Plus, you are such a good artist!” The capybara complimented his best friend and gave him a little reassuring smile.

“They’ll love it Michelangelo, trust me.”

Mikey kneeled down and carefully picked up the hand drawn family portrait, looking over it in his hand. He had to admit he was actually pretty proud of it.

“You really think it’s good enough to show them Todd?” The youngest turtle asked, big blue eyes wide and questioning.

Todd stood by Mikey’s side and looked at the drawings in more detail, hand on his chin in a thinking matter.

“Hmmm let me think…yes of course! I’ll tell you what, I’ll go get them for you and you can show them!”

Before Mikey could even protest, the cheerful capybara took off down the side of the mountain like a whippet.

“Todd wait!” Mikey cried out in a panic but for a plump little capybara he could move pretty fast!

Almost immediately Mikey began pacing around, worrying his bottom lip. He’d worked really hard on this ever since they defeated the Shredder. It was just a little piece he made himself to remind him to always appreciate his brothers, no matter how annoying they got. Today had been the best possible time to finish it off since they had genuine and happy smiles on their faces. He had honestly never intended for anyone to see it.

Todd had been gone for around ten minutes and Mikey had thought maybe he got caught up with the puppies and forgot, well at least that’s what he was hoping. The box turtle was about to pack up his stuff and put the drawing away, never to be seen again when he heard Raph shouting over to him.

“Hey Mike! Todd told us you had something you wanted to show us?!”

Just like that, Mikey felt himself stiffen up and his cheeks felt hot all over again. Right behind Raph was Leo and Donnie, laughing and joking around and if Mikey hadn’t been totally embarrassed he’d have enjoyed the sight.

“U-Uh yeah, I uh, I drew something for you guys.” The youngest turtle spoke shakily and for a split second he thought about giving them some of his scrap doodles but knew they would see right through him.

They would know Mikey wouldn’t just show them anything. With his art he was a perfectionist and only ever showed them stuff he was super proud of.

“Oooh, I hope you got my super handsomeness down on paper Miguel!” Leo shouted from behind Raph, wearing his signature smirk.

As his three brothers got closer, Mikey took the drawing out from the top of his artists bag. His eyes scanned over it a few more times before he tried to calm his nerves. This piece meant so much to him and he really hoped his brothers wouldn’t find it to be cheesy.

“So are ya gonna show us Mike?” Raph asked curiously watching Mikey’s back.

They were now all crowded around him with inquisitive eyes. The box turtle sighed in defeat, this was definitely happening now. Mikey made a mental note to not do his drawings in public in the future.

“Okay guys, just please keep in mind that I’ve worked super hard on this and I mean every word that’s written on it!” Mikey spoke up, his voice sounding more confident now.

“Okay Mikey!”

“Yeah no probbles.”

“Yeah now come on, show us!”

Taking a deep breath, Mikey turned around with his drawing in his hand, then held it out for them to see. He was blushing, eyes averted and looking down at the floor.

“Oh my banana pancakes!”

“Wow Mikey this is…so beautiful!”

“Oh wow, you really did capture my handsomeness!”

Raph and Donnie both shot a look at Leo, giving him a “really Leo” look. The slider smiled and winked back at them. Mikey looked back up at them, laughing a little at Leo’s smugness. Raph began reading the writing and looked back up at Mikey with the softest look the box turtle had ever seen.

“You really mean this Mike, we’re your heroes?”

Mikey knew Raph was a big softie at heart but the snapper turtle looked like he was about to cry an ocean! Donnie and Leo’s gazes returned to the drawing as they both read the honest words their little brother had written. Donnie’s face softened which, unlike Raph, was very rare. Leo’s smirk turned into a genuine and sweet smile.

“Yeah I really do; you guys are my inspiration. You’re always there for me and you’ve got my back no matter what!” Mikey smiled, gushing about his brothers.

“When we had to battle the Shredder, I was so scared of losing you guys, I love you three so much!” The box turtle couldn’t help it now, his emotions were all coming out now and he just had to tell them how he’d been feeling!

Raph, Leo and Donnie all looked at their younger brother with teary eyes as they held on to the adorable and heartfelt drawing together. Suddenly the three of them ran forward, grabbing Mikey and bringing him into a massive hug.

“Aww Mike, we love you so much bro!” Raph cried out, tears streaming down his face. His hold on Mikey was so strong it almost choked him!

“Woah, R-Raph, I love you but I can’t b-breathe!” Mikey laughed, as Raph loosened his hold.

“Hehe, sorry Mikey.” The big snapping turtle giggled softly.

Mikey fully embraced the lovely warm and cosy hug, churring softly at the feeling. Even Donnie had his arms tightly wrapped around them. To Mikey’s absolute delight, Raph, Leo and Donnie all began churring lightly in return.

“Guys, I-I’m so happy to have you three as my brothers!” The slider sniffled, letting a few tears fall down his cheeks.

“We’re glad to have you as our brother too Mikey.” Leo chimed in as he rubbed the back of Mikey’s shell.

“Yeah, we love having you as our artistic and awesome little bro.” Donnie smiled, letting the emotions overtake him as he felt his eyes well up.

As they pulled away, the little box turtle smiled widely, his adorable little tooth gap showing.

“Thanks guys…now who wants to go down the super slide with me?!”

All three of the brothers yelled out happily.

“Ooh-hoo yeah, you’re on Miguel!”

“Hell yeah, I’ll grab the puppies!”

“Hmm, I was gonna pass but I mean it would just be rude to now, hey wait up you three!”

Just behind the turtle brothers, Todd stood smiling proudly, taking in the lovely scene.

“Ahh, that’s my best friends right there!"


End file.
